Tu sauras
by lanibapt
Summary: Localisation dans l'espace :'Hawaii, localisation dans le temps :3x18... L'effet boomerang de l'instinct de protection ... #McRoll


**MAISON MCGARETT**

Steve lissa sa chemise avant de serrer la boucle de sa ceinture.  
Il se sentait lourd. Tendu.

3 jours.

La sonnette fit obstacle au cours de ses pensées. Il arqua un sourcil en découvrant Danny, droit comme un « i », dans son salon.  
Costume impeccable, de circonstances.

Il ressentit un pincement coupable dans la poitrine, était-il à ce point invivable que même Danny sonne, afin de s'annoncer ?

* * *

Danny vit son ami se diriger tout droit vers lui en finissant d'enfiler sa veste.  
Le visage toujours aussi fermé. Le dos raide. Depuis 3 longs jours.

Il avait difficilement réussi à lui arracher 3 mots… Et quels mots… D'une banalité affligeante.

Malgré tout, il savait qu'il tenait ses réponses. Par les regards noirs qu'il avait récoltés, les silences, et cette absence …

…

Steve s'arrêta en haut des marches de son perron.

- Il pleut ?

- Il pleut !

Le brun haussa les épaules tandis que le blond soupira, marmonnant dans sa barbe, contre ce foutu temps, cette foutue île…

* * *

**Enterrement de DANA**  
**Eloge funèbre prononcée par Crimson.**

Catherine ne pouvait pas empêcher son regard de dériver vers Steve. Son aura, même sombre, l'attirait comme un aimant.

Elle était en train de discuter avec Crimson quand des picotements dans la nuque l'avait averti de son arrivée. Elle avait attendu et redouté ce moment depuis trois jours.

Trois jours depuis ce « ça va toi ? ». Concerné et à la fois si lointain, si … professionnel.  
Un commandant s'inquiétant de l'un de ses hommes. Point final.

Catherine ferma les yeux un instant. Tentant de se concentrer sur les propos de Crimson. De la soutenir.  
Mais l'entendre parler de son amie au passé lui faisait mal. La terrifiait. Un sentiment renforcé par la météo, cette pluie battante.

Il fallait qu'elle affronte la réalité et qu'elle-même apprenne à conjuguer au passé avec Steve. Il ne lui pardonnerait pas.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant, assaillie par les flashbacks de cette horrible scène.

Il ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de s'expliquer. En moins d'une minute sa présence lui était devenue intolérable. Elle avait vu ses sourcils se froncer d'incompréhension et puis plus rien. Une impassivitė glaciale. pas un cri, trois pas en arrière, un ordre, pas un mot de plus ...

Manifestement, elle n'était même plus digne d'un regard.

Elle sentit une main sur son bras.  
Kono. Office terminé.  
Elle sourit à son amie, bienveillante, douce, si seulement elle savait …  
Alors que Kono la poussait vers les autres, elle s'éclipsa, prétextant aller saluer les autres membres de l'équipe de Derby roller.

Moins de 5 minutes plus tard, elle se détestait davantage. Elle n'aurait pas cru cela possible avant la cérémonie.  
Et pourtant …  
Impossible de chasser ce goût de bile dans sa gorge.

Elle avait fui.  
Catherine ROLLINS, Lieutenant dans la NAVY venait de fuir. Misérablement.  
Pour échapper à son indifférence.  
A sa colère.  
A sa déception.

Elle avait beau se dire que c'était ce qu'il voulait, que c'était mieux pour Danny Kono et Chin, le sentiment de malaise n'en finissait pas de l'étouffer. Comme si elle n'était même plus digne de l'air qu'elle respirait.

Un coup de klaxon la ramena à la réalité.

Il fallait qu'elle arrête ses bêtises. Qu'elle… Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air et soupira.

Il fallait qu'elle assume. Elle avait agi en son âme et conscience. Il lui suffisait de se réengager et de larguer les amarres ...

Alors Catherine ROLLINS bascula en mode « bon petit soldat », se glissant derrière le volant, démarrant son véhicule …

Un endroit à honorer, un ultime pèlerinage.

* * *

**MAISON MCGARETT**

"Enfin"

Ce trajet était enfin terminé. Steve ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement, ce qui lui valut un énième regard meurtrier du Détective WILLIAMS.

Une fois dehors, il se pencha pour le saluer mais, la Camaro démarra en trombe. Danny n'était définitivement plus d'humeur.

Steve se passa une main lasse sur le visage.  
« Bordel ".

En passant la porte, il eut la « chance » de découvrir sa mère, installée dans un fauteuil avec un magazine. Aussitôt son regard fut attiré par l'hématome sur son front.

Malgré lui, il sentit quelque chose vriller dans sa poitrine. Il inspira et se dirigea vers la cuisine, se surprenant lui même, à lui préparer une tasse de thé.

Peu après, il s'approcha d'elle, elle l'accueillit avec un grand sourire, et un mot gentil.  
Cette douceur dans sa voix.

Il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil d'à côté, avant de finalement se relever pour faire les cent pas. Ses pieds n'allaient cependant pas aussi vite que les idées et les questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Aurait-il jamais les réponses à un dixième de ses questions ?!

Il commença par ce cambriolage, cette agression. Cela ne menait nulle part. SEAL contre CIA. Finalement, poussée dans ses retranchements, elle confessa la nature du butin.

Il se crut en plein délire. Ça! Ici! Toutes ces années...?!

Après les questions, ce furent des flashs de ces vingt dernières années qui attaquèrent son cerveau.

Il frissonna.

Catherine. Elle lui parlait de Catherine.

Il voulut lui répondre vertement, du tac au tac. Échec et mat. Il ne reconnut pas sa voix, la tension dans ses épaules sembla peser plus lourd.

Comme un robot, il se dirigea vers sa voiture, sourd aux questions et appels de Doris. Qu'elle mijote dans ses interrogations, un peu de sa propre médecine lui fera le plus grand bien.

Il éclata de rire face à sa propre naïveté. Malgré sa colère, il espérait encore tant d'elle. Aucun entraînement au monde, aucune déception, ne semblait pouvoir venir à bout de ce qu'il avait ressenti, le soir où il s'était retrouvé face à Shelburne.

En une nano seconde il était redevenu cet adolescent qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle.

La première femme de sa vie, sa mère, n'était qu'une façade. Une "menteuse" mise en sommeil.

Et Catherine ? Il déglutit. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi perdu depuis la mort de Freddie. "Don't screw it up!".

Il se passa une main sur le visage, un geste familier, presque devenu un toc ces derniers jours.

Catherine.

Ce qu'il ressentait pour elle était indéfinissable.

Une apparition dans un bar._ Smoothdog et sa bande dans un bar d'Annapolis, profitant d'un vendredi de liberté avant une nouvelle session à la dure. Ils étaient sur leurs anciennes terres depuis quelques jours. Freddie plus qu'appuyé sur le bar, était intarissable sur sa relation avec Kelly, actuellement au beau fixe. Nik se défendait d'éprouver quoi que ce soit pour une certaine Caroline ... Une soirée ordinaire. Steve essuyant les taquineries de ses camarades, une longboard à la main._  
_Puis, sans savoir pourquoi, il avait tourné la tête vers l'entrée du bar. Elle était là, avec ses amies se dirigeant vers une table de billard._  
_Une apparition._

_Il l'avait revu deux jours plus tard, cette fois ci attiré par un rire. Un rire qui l'avait stoppé net dans ses pas._

_Nik avait tourné la tête et aperçut sa sœur. Une jeune fille blonde qui semblait à l'origine de l'éclat de rire._  
_Des présentations._  
_Lieutenant Rollins, malgré lui, ce nom avait résonné en lui. Avait fait naître un sourire sur ses lèvres._

_Trois jours plus tard, ils étaient sur l'Entreprise ..._

Et les voilà, 8 ans plus tard. Amis, sex friends, camarades, et depuis deux ans et demi ? Amants ?

Danny lui avait donné sa lecture de la situation, plusieurs fois. Plus de fois qu'il ne l'aurait voulu en fait.

Petite amie.

Il fronça les sourcils.

Non. Cela ne lui correspondait pas. C'était ...

À plus de trente ans, on n'a pas de "petite amie". Il secoua la tête. Il se moqua de lui-même, parce qu'à son âge, une "friend with benefit" serait mieux?

Son père s'invita dans son introspection. La façon qu'il avait de parler de sa mère, leur rencontre, la demande en mariage, le fait qu'il savait que c'était elle.

Steve se revoyait demandé pourquoi à son père, du haut de ses 5 ans, après une dispute avec une petite voisine. Pourquoi aimer ? Pourquoi alors qu'on pouvait s'amuser à attraper les méchants.

"Il n'y a pas de réponse à ce pourquoi mon grand, tu sauras c'est tout!"

Steve soupira. Cela avait toujours été elle pour lui, envers et contre tout. Il a été jusqu'au bout pour elle ... Pour savoir... Savait il avant de mourir ?

Il revit le dernier souffle d'Anton, ressentit le froid qui l'avait envahi en décrochant le téléphone, et ce coup de feu. L'écho dans le téléphone, son cri ...

Freddie. Son père.

Catherine. Cath.

Les mois étaient presque devenus deux années jusqu'à ce soir là. Il avait joué le tout pour le tout en cliquant sur nom dans le répertoire, l'alcool aidant, et la certitude qu'elle avait certainement changé de numéro, depuis...

Il avait fermé les yeux en entendant sa voix, relâché un souffle qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte retenir.

Il avait parlé juste avant qu'elle ne raccroche.

Quelques semaines plus tard, il avait pris un week-end de congés pour sa permission...

Il se laissa aller contre l'appui tête et trouva finalement le courage d'allumer la voiture. Depuis le départ il savait où il devait aller, rester juste à en avoir le courage ...

Il y arriva un quart d'heure plus tard. A la dernière bifurcation, il avait failli s'arrêter, persuadé qu'il allait être malade.

Le souffle court. Un drôle de glaçon en bas du dos.

Un malaise qui disparut quand il l'aperçut.

Il s'approcha d'elle d'un pas souple et décidé. Sa fine silhouette offerte à la brise de cette fin de journée. Hypnotisée face aux vagues étincelantes de la fin de journée, ses bras autour d'elle.

Il était incapable de détacher ses yeux d'elle.

Lorsque finalement elle pivota, il la vit cligner une fois des yeux, comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bel et bien là.

- Je suis tellement désolée Steve ... J'aurais du tout te dire , je...

Il n'avait pas besoin de ses mots, il se fichait de ses mots. Il fallait qu'elle le sache.  
Son visage délicat entre ses mains, ses lèvres sur les siennes.

C'est elle.


End file.
